


At the End of the Day

by Bridgr6



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Garcia Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgr6/pseuds/Bridgr6
Summary: Rittenhouse is gone and everyone is free to move on with their lives. Flynn and Lucy find their footing and decide on a future together.





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is gonna be a couple of chapters of Garcy goodness. This is just wish fulfillment on my part...essentially how I see Flynn and Lucy in a universe where Rittenhouse is defeated and both of them survive. I apologize for any/all grammatical mistakes. Let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up with suggestions for this story or any others! Thanks and enjoy!!

Flynn smiled as he rounded the corner of the park and found Lucy sitting on the edge of the fountain, her feet swinging lightly. He tried not to smile at the fact that her feet barely touched the ground. He could tell she had come straight from a lecture as she wore black dress pants and a maroon blazer. Her large satchel sat beside her along with a large bag from their favorite burger joint. She didn’t notice his approach because her eyes were fixated on her phone. He was almost certain she was reading a historical article of some sort. 

He stepped closer, his footsteps deliberately loud in order to avoid startling her. Lucy looked up from her phone and her eyes caught his. He didn’t fight the sly grin making its way onto his face. 

“Hey,” she greeted, her eyes warm as she slid her phone into her pocket.

“Hey,” he replied as he took a seat close to her, his leg brushing hers. She turned away from him and snatched up the brown bag on her other side. She withdrew two foil wrappers from the bag and held them out to him. His mouth watered and her eyes grew amused as he took the burgers from her. “Mmm thank-you,” he hummed happily. Lucy set a large drink and a large box of fries between them to share. She pulled out her single hamburger and began unwrapping it. She took a big bite and turned to him again.

“How goes the job hunt?” she asked. Flynn took a bite of his hamburger and closed his eyes in bliss. 

“Agent Christopher is still working on clearing up my record,” he shrugged. Lucy’s tilted her head in sympathy.

“How is the tenure fight?” he asked gently. Lucy let out a heavy sigh.

“Non-existent. Turns out disappearing for two years didn’t help my case,” she stated sarcastically. It was his turn to look sympathetic. 

Both of them had been struggling to return to what was supposed to be normal lives. Lucy had luckily been able to continue teaching at Stanford, but he could see her heart wasn’t in it. He on the other hand was forced to sit around twiddling his thumbs. Unsurprisingly, the highlight of his now mundane life was meeting up with Lucy once a week. He liked to think she enjoyed it as well. She always brought food because she claimed he wasn’t eating enough. A big part of him liked that she took care of him. 

As if reading his mind, Lucy silently nudged the box of fries toward him. He shot her a grateful smile as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. 

They ate in a comfortable silence before Flynn remembered his gift for her. He pulled a VHS tape out of his coat pocket.

“I taped this a few days ago and thought you might like it,” he said as she reached for the tape. Sharing historical documentaries was a little tradition of theirs now. He would record an interesting documentary and give her the tape to watch. She would watch whatever was recorded and then find something interesting enough to record over it and give back to him. It was more fun and thoughtful than sharing a Netflix account.

“What is it?” she asked as she eyeballed the tape excitedly. 

“Historical controversy,” he teased vaguely. 

“Ohhh my favorite,” Lucy grinned. 

Flynn looked forward to the late night phone call he would receive once Lucy watched the tape. She always called him in an excited state, eager to discuss the historical facts. He also looked forward to getting the tape back with her chosen documentary. He would then have an excuse to call her during the week. 

XXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes pass by too quickly and suddenly both of them have finished their food.

It is tradition for him to walk her safely to her vehicle. After the first couple weeks, Lucy started looping her arm with his as they walked at a slow stroll. Was it his imagination or had she also started parking further away?

Today was no different except Lucy stopped them as they were a few feet from her car. 

“Uh, I was thinking...I need to go to Secondhand Books, which is only a couple of blocks away. It would make more sense to walk instead of trying to find parking this time of day,” Lucy said, her words forming a casual invitation.

“Would you like some help with your book hunt?” Flynn offered.

“I think it would be best if you came along. I need adult supervision to make sure I don’t buy every book in the store,” Lucy said.

“Consider me the book police,” Flynn teased.

“Sylvester will be relieved. He looked close to tears last time I swept through his store. I’m sure he considered posting my photo out front as a banned customer,” Lucy smirked. 

“You have a disease, Professor,” Flynn said seriously, but his face broke out into a smile as Lucy’s head tipped back with laughter.

“Does that make you my medical treatment?” she asked with a goofy waggle of her eyebrows. Flynn felt a blush creep up his neck, but he didn’t mind one bit. If she considered him her dose of medicine, he hoped her book addiction was incurable.


End file.
